Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, large storage systems may be utilized to protect such electronic content. As would be expected, such large storage systems may be complex in nature and may have multiple users that are creating and deleting data objects within these large storage systems. Unfortunately, such use and administration of these large storage systems by multiple users may result in complications concerning the management of these data objects.